La descendance du diable
by Lilouyeta
Summary: Une nouvelle femme étrangement familière qui fait remonter à la surface des secrets. Une histoire d'amour pas vraiment belle mais sincère. C'est ma première fic et j'aimerais avoir vos avis dessus même si vous n'avez pas aimé.
1. Un nouvel espoir

**_Alors, voilà la seconde version de cette fic ( même si l'histoire reste strictement la même ). Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

Au dehors, le vent soufflait ardemment faisant vibrer les fenêtres de la pièce. A l'intérieur, un feu crépitait dans une vaste cheminée et projetait sur les murs des ombres inquiétantes. Au centre de cette simili crypte, une femme trônait dans un immense fauteuil et paraissait plongée dans ses pensées. Un air grave planait sur son visage entouré d'une crinière d'un noir corbeau. Elle murmura comme pour elle-même :

_« Pourquoi elle ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Moi, qui fut toujours son plus fidèle lieutenant ! Évincée comme une moins que rien ! Tout ça au profit de cette petite insolente ! Qu'est ce qui lui dit qu'elle est fiable ?! Des années sans le moindre signe de vie, une absence inadmissible au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle, mais non !! Elle est accueillie comme un héros ! La fille prodigue ! Cependant, les liens du sang ne font pas tout ! »_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée d'une élégante femme blonde au teint cireux. Cette dernière vint prendre place, sans un mot, dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui occupée par l'amère habitante.

_- Tu sembles bien pensive, Bella._

_- Je réfléchissais,_ répondit sèchement Bella.

_- Laisse-moi deviner,_ glissa sarcastiquement la femme blonde._ Tu étais en train de penser à Ava, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elles étaient tellement différentes qu'on avait du mal à imaginer qu'elles fussent du même sang. Bella s'adressa à sa sœur :

_- Narcissa, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai du mal à avaler sa présence._

_- Bella ! _S'indigna Narcissa.

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit le « nouvel espoir ». Elle ne ressemble plus en rien à la fillette chétive qui s'amusait à torturer les elfes de maison._

_- Tu te doutais quand même qu'en plus de dix ans elle aurait changé._

_- Changé ? Oui. Mais pas à ce point. Elle me paraît fausse. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle !_

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_- C'est une sensation un peu étrange. Comme si ses objectifs n'étaient pas aussi nobles que ce qu'elle prétend._

_- Tu te fais des idées. Le Seigneur, lui même, a accueilli Ava avec enthousiasme. Ne serais-tu pas simplement jalouse ? Il m'a semblé comprendre qu'il te délaisse quelque peu depuis le retour de sa fille …_

Bella jeta un regard noir à sa sœur :

_- Je dis juste qu'elle se croit un peu trop « bénie ». Où était-elle quand le Seigneur était en difficulté ?_

_- Ça, ce n'est pas à nous d'en juger._

_- J'ai peur qu'elle ait développé des dons assez vicieux et qu'elle …_

Mais Bella ne put terminer sa phrase. Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit d'un angle de la pièce et vint frapper Bella en pleine poitrine. Elle fut projetée hors de son fauteuil. Une jeune femme sortit alors de l'ombre, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Bella. Un sourire sans joie ornait son visage :

_- Alors Bellatrix, tu oses mettre en doute mon intégrité ? Je te croyais moins mesquine que ça._

_- Je ne faisais qu'émettre une réserve dans le seul but de protéger mon Seigneur, _répondit Bella visiblement vexée.

_- Ne crois-tu pas mon père capable de se défendre seul ? Je suis surprise d'apprendre le peu de foi que tu as en lui. Selon toi, qu'en dirait-il ?_

Narcissa se manifesta alors :

_- Tu sais, Ava, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de l'importuner avec cette méprise,_ murmura-t-elle avec une petite voix, ressemblant tout à coup à un enfant pris en faute.

_- Narcissa,_ répondit Ava avec un semblant de rire, _ton courage m'étonnera toujours ! Toutefois, je pense que tu as raison. Mon père a mieux à faire que d'écouter les jérémiades de sbires frustrés ! Je vous laisse donc à vos ruminations mais méfiez-vous : une seule autre remarque de ce genre et vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes. Je ne serais pas toujours aussi laxiste !_

Ava se retira, laissant les deux sœurs dans l'embarras. Narcissa se tourna alors vers Bella et explosa :

_- Je te félicite ! Elle vient à peine d'arriver et déjà elle est contre nous !_

_- Elle a raison, _répondit Bella narquoise, _le courage n'est vraiment pas ton fort !_

_- Il n'est pas question de ça ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes légèrement en disgrâce en ce moment. Dois-je t'expliquer en quoi un appui nous serait bénéfique ? Malheureusement, comme d'habitude, tu as tout fichu par terre !_

_- Ne t'en fais pas,_ conclut Bella, _quelque chose me dit que bientôt, il vaudra mieux ne pas être trop proche d'elle._

Ava, elle, après une majestueuse sortie, arpentait un couloir sombre lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune garçon. Sa toison ressemblait grandement à celle de Narcissa, ce qui ne laissait que peu de doutes quant à leur lien. Ava s'adressa à lui :

_- Tiens ! Drago, peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Rien, justement, _répondit le jeune garçon avec un ton las.

_- Ah ! Tu t'ennuies, c'est ça ? Je sais ce que c'est. Tes parents sont tellement pris par leurs « occupations » que tu es totalement délaissé, n'est-ce pas ?_

Drago la regarda avec un air surpris. Ava sourit et reprit :

_- Il y a bien longtemps, maintenant, j'étais à ta place et je me faisais exactement les mêmes réflexions._

_- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez en attendant qu'ils vous remarquent ?_

_- C'est drôle que tu me demandes ça, parce qu'il se trouve que je venais alors te voir. Tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon et il me semble me rappeler que ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à ta nourrice._

_- C'était vous ? Je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs mais je crois m'en rappeler._

_- J'en suis touchée. Je crois que tu m'aimais bien. Surtout quand je t'emmenais discrètement dans le parc du manoir pour te faire voler sur le balai de ta mère._

Drago sembla ému à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Ava reprit :

_- Ça te dirait qu'on remette ça aujourd'hui ? Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de petite sortie._

_- Je ne suis pas sur que mes parents seraient d'accord,_ répondit l'adolescence apparemment déçu.

_- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu fais toujours ce qu'ils te disent de faire ?!_

Drago sourit avec un regard complice. Ils sortirent donc du manoir, semblant pressés de quitter les lieux et ses occupants.


	2. L'inconnue

Dans une maison du centre de Londres, un adolescent se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, en sursaut et ruisselant du sueur. C'était la quatrième fois de la semaine qu'il faisait le même rêve. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt et une ombre noire s'approchait de lui mais à cause de la brume qui l'entourait, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait cependant une certitude : il devait voir ce qui se cachait derrière la brume. Et une étrange sensation l'habitait à chaque fois : un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité.

Mais cette fois-là, quelque chose était différent : il avait vaguement vu l'ombre. Il lui avait semblé voir une femme. Et le plus étrange était qu'elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, même si quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait acquis une autre certitude : cette femme le cherchait. Il en ressentit une peur qu'il jugea ridicule. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Mais il aurait eu envie d'en parler à quelqu'un qui l'aurait pris au sérieux. Quelqu'un comme un parent … or il n'en avait presque jamais eu. Un pincement lui serra le cœur. Soudain un prénom surgit de ses lèvres : « Sirius ». Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent. Comment avait-il pu oublier son parrain ? Il était désormais un parent pour lui. Qui plus est, il lui avait à maintes reprises répété qu'il serait toujours là pour parler de tout ce qui pourrait tracasser l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme sortit donc de son lit, bien décidé à aller exposer ses inquiétudes à son parrain. Il se disait que Sirius serait surement le seul à le prendre au sérieux. Après avoir chaussé ses lunettes, il sortit de sa chambre sans bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller son camarade, Ron. Il prit alors la direction de la cuisine et fut soulagé d'y voir de la lumière. Il pénétra dans la pièce et effectivement, Sirius était là, plongé dans une montagne de parchemins qu'il s'empressa de replier à l'arrivée de son filleul.

_- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt ? _Demanda Sirius inquiet.

_- J'ai fait un rêve étrange et je voulais en parler avec toi._

_- Assis-toi, je t'écoute._

Harry fit donc le récit de sa nuit mais lorsqu'il eut terminé, il fut déçu de voir un sourire sur le visage de celui qu'il pensait le plus à même de le comprendre.

_- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de s'inquiéter,_ dit Sirius avec douceur. _Tu rêves de ta mère et c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal._

_- Mais enfin, tu ne m'as pas écouté ?_ S'écria Harry avec colère. _Ce n'était pas elle !_

_- Et qui donc cela pouvait-il être ?_

_- Je ne sais pas,_ répondit Harry déçu. _Mais elle semblait tellement réelle._

_- Tu sais, l'esprit est quelque chose de très mystérieux. Il est extrêmement difficile d'expliquer les rêves, mais sache qu'ils viennent de toi. Ils ne peuvent donc te montrer que des gens que tu connais._

_- Et quand je voyais dans la tête de Voldemort ?_

_- Parce que tu penses qu'il s'agit de ça ?_ Demanda vivement Sirius, l'air soudain inquiet.

_- Non, je ne pense pas._

_- Tu penses ou tu en es sur ? _Le pressa Sirius. _C'est très important._

_- J'en suis sur,_ répondit Harry que l'attitude de son parrain ennuyait._ Tu dois avoir raison, ce n'était qu'un simple rêve …_

Harry retourna dans sa chambre, repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Sirius. Mais il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il le savait au plus profond de lui : ce n'était pas un simple rêve. Il était furieux et avait simplement dit à Sirius ce qu'il voulait entendre afin de mettre un terme à une conversation stérile. Néanmoins, une part de ce qu'il avait dit à Sirius était vraie : ce rêve ne venait pas de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas, il était bien trop doux. Il se demanda soudain de quoi il se plaignait. Il aimait ce rêve, alors où était le problème ? Peut être résidait-il seulement dans le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas cette femme ? En plus, en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à sa mère. Certes, elle avait les mêmes yeux que Harry. Des yeux qui lui venaient de sa mère évidemment. Mais c'était tout. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas roux mais d'un noir de jais, et elle semblait plus vieille que sa mère ne l'avait jamais été. Mais qui était-elle ?


	3. Le chasseur

Le professeur Rogue continuait son récit malgré l'air abasourdi que prenait peu à peu tout son auditoire. Seul le professeur Dumbledore semblait plus attentif qu'outré.

_- Alors malgré tout ce que nous savions déjà, Tom continue tout de même de nous surprendre. Un enfant … L'as-tu rencontré Severus ?_

_- Non, professeur. Pas encore. Mais Lucius a eu cet « honneur » et selon ses dires, c'est une calamité. Il l'avait déjà rencontrée lorsqu'elle était enfant mais il dit qu'elle a beaucoup changé. Et il semblait inquiet._

Mrs Weasley prit alors la parole :

_- Professeur,_ dit-elle à l'adresse du professeur Dumbledore, _comment se fait-il que nous n'en ayons jamais entendu parler ?_

_- Je présume que Tom la gardait secrètement à l'abri en attendant qu'elle soit en capacité de se défendre seule._

Un gémissement se fit alors entendre, en provenance du dessous de la table autour de laquelle ils étaient réunis. Le professeur Dumbledore se pencha et put constater que l'auteur de la plainte n'était autre que l'elfe de maison des Black. Il semblait terrifié et ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'il consentit à sortir de sa retraite. Le professeur Dumbledore, après avoir attiré l'elfe vers lui, s'adressa à ce dernier :

_- Kreattur, aurais-tu quelque chose à nous dire ?_

L'elfe, tétanisé, paraissait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Sirius, qui jusque là était resté dans l'ombre, se mit alors en lumière et s'adressa à Kreattur, d'une voix menaçante :

_- Kreattur ! Si tu sais quelque chose, je t'ordonne de tout nous dire !_

L'elfe, parut prendre sur lui pour parler et sa voix était chevrotante lorsqu'il s'exprima :

_- Kreattur sait de qui vous parlez. L'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres … c'est une fille … et elle fait très peur à Kreattur. C'est une mauvaise personne …_

_- Parce que tu l'as déjà rencontrée ? _S'écria Sirius, ahuri.

_- C'était il y a bien longtemps. Ma maitresse était encore de ce monde. A l'époque, ce n'était qu'une enfant mais Kreattur a tout de suite compris que ce qui habite Miss Ava est mal._

_- Et tu peux nous expliquer ce qui te fait dire ça ?_ Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

_- Kreattur a entendu sa maitresse dire que Miss Ava a été créée avec beaucoup de magie. Elle disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait en sorte que l'enfant soit « spéciale »._

Après un instant de silence, le professeur Dumbledore, constatant que Kreattur ne rependrait pas son récit seul, s'adressa à lui avec une voix faible :

_- C'est vraiment très important. Tu dois nous dire la totalité de ce que tu sais._

_- Il y a très longtemps,_ débuta Kreattur avec un soupir signifiant qu'il était vaincu,_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulu avoir une descendance. Mais il ne voulait pas un enfant normal, il disait qu'il ne pouvait se contenter d'un enfant banal. Il a donc fait en sorte de créer un être à la hauteur de ses ambitions. Il a utilisé une sorcière dévouée qui avait fait un serment inviolable et s'est servi de beaucoup de magie noire. Kreattur a entendu ses maitres parler de dragon et de phénix, et dire que grâce à ça, personne ne pourrait tuer l'enfant. Miss Ava venait parfois dans la maison des maitres et le maitre, lui même, doit se rappeler de l'enfant._

_- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_ S'indigna Sirius._ Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais rencontré cette fille._

_- Kreattur ne ment pas, _s'empressa d'ajouter l'elfe._ Le maitre ne savait peut être pas qui elle était, mais il a bien rencontré Miss Ava. Il ne l'aimait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup._

_- Quoi ?? Cette gamine ?? Cette petite peste ??_

_- Sirius,_ intervint le professeur Dumbledore, _pourrais-tu nous donner quelque précisions ?_

_- Et bien, je me souviens vaguement d'une petite fille qu'ils m'ont présentée comme étant ma cousine. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle était tellement charmante que je m'arrangeais toujours pour être le plus loin possible quand elle se trouvait dans les parages. Je me souviens que mes parents m'exaspéraient à être en admiration devant elle. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi._

Un éclat noir naquit dans les yeux de Sirius mais s'effaça lorsqu'il reprit :

_- Je me souviens d'une petite fille cruelle, intolérante à la frustration et égoïste. Je suppose que maintenant qu'elle a grandit, elle doit être encore plus charmante._

_- Elle n'a rejoint son père que depuis peu,_ reprit Severus imperturbable, _mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble avoir beaucoup d'ambitions pour elle._

Un silence s'abattit sur les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne fut rompu que par un soupir de Sirius.

_- Professeur,_ dit-il à l'adresse du professeur Dumbledore, _je crains que nous ne soyons obligés d'avertir Harry. Il me semble évident qu'elle est devenu le nouveau chasseur pour le compte de Voldemort et Harry doit connaître le danger qu'il va devoir affronter._

_- Je pense que tu as raison,_ répondit le professeur Dumbledore d'un air ennuyé.

_- Dans ce cas, allons le chercher tout de suite !_

_- Vous n'y pensez pas ! _S'écria Mrs Weasley._ Il est trop jeune._

_- Je crois au contraire, Molly, que Harry est tout à fait apte à encaisser le coup. Et plus tôt il sera au courant, mieux il sera préparé._

_- Alors, je monte, _dit Sirius d'un ton réfutant toute opposition.

Sirius disparut par la porte de la cuisine et Mrs Weasley observa le professeur Dumbledore. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans l'état dans lequel il était à présent : un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude se dessinait sur son visage. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par les gémissements de peur de Kreattur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius revint, accompagné d'un Harry encore à moitié endormi, plus échevelé que d'habitude et les lunettes de travers. Le professeur Dumbledore s'adressa à lui d'un air grave :

_- Harry, tu te doutes que si nous te réveillons en pleine nuit c'est parce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important._

_- Professeur, _dit Harry cette fois totalement réveillé, _est-ce que Voldemort a refait parler de lui ?_

_- Plus ou moins,_ répondit le professeur mal à l'aise. _Severus vient de nous apprendre qu'il a, à ses côtés, un nouvel allié dont tu vas devoir te méfier encore plus que des autres mangemorts._

_- En quoi est-il si dangereux ?_

_- Il s'agit en fait de sa propre fille et elle …_

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car une ombre qui parut familière à Harry, se matérialisa sous leurs yeux. La fameuse Ava apparut alors dans un coin de la pièce. Pourtant, elle ne paraissait pas sortir du néant. Elle avait pris forme un peu comme si elle avait toujours été là, mais que les occupants de la pièce ne pouvaient pas la voir. Aussitôt, quatre baguettes se braquèrent sur elle. Pourtant, en l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, celles-ci sautèrent des mains de leurs propriétaires pour atterrir dans celle d'Ava. Cette dernière s'exprima d'une voix amusée :

_- Je ne voudrais pas paraître rabat-joie mais il me paraît évident que vos règles de savoir-vivre laissent singulièrement à désirer. Vous parlez d'une façon d'accueillir les gens …_


	4. Ava

La nouvelle venue sortit de l'ombre afin que tous puissent la voir. Il s'agissait d'une femme relativement grande, fait accentué par sa minceur. Une aura planait autour d'elle et la faisait paraître assez douce, plus que ce que les traits de son visage ne laissaient penser. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noir tels le plumage d'un corbeau et bien évidemment, ses yeux étaient du même vert que ceux de Harry. Il s'agissait sans conteste de la femme qui hantait ses rêves.

Un silence s'était abattu dans la cuisine. Il fut rompu par un cri de Kreattur :

_- Ce n'est pas moi ! Ils m'ont forcé, je ne voulais pas dire tout ça !_

_- Silence !_ S'écria Ava en le stupéfixant. _Et toi Sirius, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi arrogant et beaucoup trop sur de toi._

_- Par contre, toi, tu as bien changé. Tu parais encore plus fourbe qu'avant ! Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici et comment tu es rentrée._

Tout en parlant, Sirius s'était placé devant Harry, voulant former une barrière vivante entre l'intrus et son filleul.

Ava, qui avait bien vu la manœuvre mais semblait l'approuver, s'avança vers eux mais, à l'étonnement général, ne fit que prendre place sur un plan de travail tout près. Elle s'adressa alors à l'assemblée avec un ton amusé :

_- Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir invitée à prendre place parmi vous. Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, je suis entrée ici grâce à Severus. Inutile de le regarder comme ça, il n'était pas au courant que je le suivais._

_- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour franchir le sortilège de Fidelitas ? _s'indigna Severus.

_- Vous devriez savoir, mon cher, qu'aucune de vos magies n'a d'emprise sur moi._

Le professeur Dumbledore, jusque là silencieux, prit la parole :

_- Est-il nécessaire de faire les présentations ?_

_- J'en doute,_ répondit Ava. _Pour ma part, je sais pertinemment qui est chacun d'entre vous. Quant à moi, je m'appelle donc Ava Soledad et il m'a semblé comprendre que vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi._

_- Et peut-on savoir ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? _Demanda le professeur Dumbledore qui paraissait désemparé mais malgré tout prêt au combat.

_- En voilà une excellente question. Pour tout vous dire, je m'ennuyais un peu en attendant les ordres de mon père. Aussi, j'ai pris l'initiative de partir seule en quête de notre jeune ami. Sachant pertinemment que Severus me mènerait tout droit jusqu'à lui, je l'ai donc suivi et me voilà._

Elle se tourna alors vers Harry après avoir, d'un geste de la main, réduit les autres au silence. Elle lui fit un signe afin de l'attirer jusqu'à elle. Harry paraissait fasciné par la nouvelle venue et s'approcha donc d'elle, sous les regards horrifiés des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_- Bonjour Harry._

_- C'était vous !_ S'exclama l'adolescent qui comprit soudain d'où lui venait cette sensation de familiarité. _Dans mes rêves !_

_- Je suis ravie de voir que tu as reçu mes petits messages,_ dit Ava avec douceur._ Tu sais donc pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui._

_- Je ne suis pas sur._

Ava se pencha vers Harry qui ne recula pas. Elle lui murmura :

_- Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?_

_- Non, pas du tout._

_- Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?_

_- Je pense que vous n'êtes pas là pour me tuer._

Harry ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette idée mais il en était certain : elle n'était pas un ennemi. Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Ava lui adressa l'un des plus radieux sourires qu'il eut jamais vu. Il le lui rendit et sentit monter en lui une agréable sensation : enfin, il savait qui elle était et surtout, enfin, il se sentait un peu moins seul. Il aurait eu envie de lui parler, de tout et de rien mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Ava, de son côté, paraissait satisfaite de la situation. Elle avait rendu la parole aux convives, ayant obtenu bien plus rapidement que prévu ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Mais les membres de l'Ordre semblaient muets. Seul Sirius parut reprendre contenance :

_- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?_

_- Je ne sais absolument pas comment cela est possible, _répondit Harry mal à l'aise par ce qu'il avait à dire, _mais j'ai l'impression que c'est une … amie._

_- Si c'est une plaisanterie,_ reprit Sirius apparemment loin d'être amusé, _elle est vraiment de mauvais goût._

_- Je suis sérieux, _s'écria Harry. _Je t'en ai déjà parlé il y a quelques jours._

_- Mais comment est-ce possible ?_

_- Sirius, _entama Ava,_ tu dois savoir que je suis en contact quasi permanent avec mon père par le biais de la télépathie. D'autre part, tu dois déjà savoir que lorsque mon père a essayé de tuer Harry, il a établi malgré lui un lien entre leurs deux esprits. Cependant, il s'est produit quelque chose que mon père n'avait pas prévu : je peux avoir accès à l'esprit de Harry en me servant de mon père. J'en ai pris conscience il y a bien longtemps, lorsque j'étais encore en Angleterre, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pourrait représenter. Je n'ai retrouvé cette connexion que depuis que je suis revenue au pays._

_- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien senti ? _Demanda Harry intrigué.

_- Je dois dire que mon père est un imprudent. Il n'a jamais pris la peine de conserver cette capacité secrète, pensant qu'il pourrait toujours la contrôler. Moi, j'ai préféré attendre le bon moment avant de t'en faire part._

Ava s'approcha du jeune homme et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Harry se sentait perdu : une femme venait d'entrer dans sa vie et voulait manifestement y jouer un rôle. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était qu'il en était heureux. Il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par la voix grave de Sirius. Son ton laissait transparaitre une certaine agressivité :

_- Quelles sont tes intentions vis à vis de Harry ?_

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se tourna vers l'adolescent :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? _Lui demanda t-elle doucement.

_- Je ne pense pas non plus que vous soyez là pour me livrer à votre père._

_- C'est exact. Je ne veux rien faire de plus que ce que fait Severus. En moins désagréable, bien sur. Et surtout si ça te convient, si jamais tu avais envie de mieux me connaître._

Spontanément, Harry aurait volontiers acquiescé mais une petite voix lui disait qu'il devait se méfier. Qu'il ne pouvait pas être certain de l'honnêteté d'une femme en se basant uniquement sur son capital sympathie. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passa mais il constata qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un genre de pensine, perdu au milieu des souvenirs d'Ava.


	5. La confiance

Ava avait lut le trouble sur le visage de Harry et afin de mettre un terme à toute ambiguïté, elle avait décidé de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait au fond de son cœur. Alors, il serait plus à même de juger de la sincérité de ses dires.

Harry s'était donc retrouvé propulsé dans les souvenirs d'Ava. Il se trouvait désormais dans une immense pièce, luxueusement meublée mais de laquelle n'émanait que du froid. Une fillette était là, debout, et elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Face à elle, un homme était plongé dans des parchemins. Il lui tournait le dos et paraissait très occupé. Harry se demandait même s'il avait conscience de la présence de la fillette. Lorsqu'Harry s'approcha de l'homme, il constata qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort et que donc, de toute évidence, la fillette n'était autre qu'Ava. Harry ressentit alors un violent sentiment de déception mêlé de tristesse, sentiment qui se lisait sur le visage de la fillette.

La fillette, après avoir assez attendu sembla capituler. Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Elle alla retrouver une sorcière qui ressemblait étrangement à l'Ava qui se trouvait dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd. Cependant, lorsque la fillette s'approcha de la sorcière, cette dernière fit une grimace qui glaça Harry. Elle s'adressa alors à la fillette avec un ton plein de dégoût :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Papa ne veut pas jouer avec moi et je m'ennuie._

_- Et que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? J'ai d'autre chats à fouetter que de m'occuper d'une petite …_

Harry ressentit à nouveau les sentiments d'Ava. Elle semblait à la fois très triste et très en colère. L'adolescent eut l'impression de revivre sa propre enfance : être toujours en trop, encombrant et rejeté en permanence. Il n'eut pas le temps de revenir sur ses propres souvenirs car il bascula soudain dans un nouveau souvenir.

Il se trouvait désormais dans une immense chambre où il avait presque l'impression de se noyer. Ava, un peu plus âgée que dans le souvenir précédant, était assise sur un vaste lit. Elle était seule et semblait perturbée. Harry entendit alors la voix de Ava, adulte, murmurer à ses oreilles :

_ - C'est ce jour-là que j'ai ressenti la disparition de mon père. Et que je t'ai senti, toi._

Harry observa la fillette sur son lit et constata qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Harry pouvait ressentir sa tristesse mais il lui sembla percevoir autre chose, une sorte de satisfaction. A peine eut-il mis un nom sur ce qu'il avait senti qu'il fut conforté dans son idée par quelques mots murmurés par la fillette :

_**« Tu ne méritais vraiment pas mieux ! »**_

Mais brusquement, les yeux de la fillette parurent s'illuminer. Harry crut même qu'elle était en transe. Elle dit alors, à haute voix :

_- Mais qui es-tu toi ?_

Harry ressentit le même élan de sollicitude qu'il avait lui même ressenti dans la cuisine du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix : elle avait, elle aussi, été soulagée de se sentir désormais moins seule. Et tout aussi brusquement que la première fois, Harry sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Un nouveau décor fit place au précédant. Harry se trouvait cette fois dans un grand salon aux murs de pierre, une ambiance lugubre y régnait. Cependant, le souvenir devait être bien plus récent car Ava semblait avoir le même âge qu'au moment présent. Elle faisait face à Voldemort mais ne paraissait pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressa alors à sa fille :

-_ Je savais que tu répondrais à mon appel. Je suis cependant déçu que tu n'aies pas été là quand j'étais au plus mal._

_- Si je ne m'abuse, votre fidèle Queudver s'en est très bien sorti, non ?_

_- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la même chose …_

Harry entendit alors les pensées qu'avait eu Ava à ce moment là :

_**« Oh, ça c'est certain ! Si ça avait été moi, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. »**_

Ava jeta alors un regard noir à Queudver et pensa à travers elle :

_**« Quant à toi, misérable cloporte, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies eu l'idée de le faire revenir. Tu aurais du le laisser, l'abandonner à son sort ! Il ne méritait pas mieux ! »**_

Harry vit alors les yeux d'Ava se perdre dans le vague. Elle pensait :

_**« Je ne sais pas où tu es Harry Potter mais je jure de te retrouver et je peux t'assurer que tu sauras qui je suis. Pas quel est mon sang mais quel est mon cœur ! »**_

Avant que Harry ait pu réaliser ce que signifiait les paroles d'Ava, il fut de retour dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd. Ava était debout face à lui et lui souriait.

_- Alors ?_ Demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Harry ne savait quels mots utiliser pour lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait alors il hocha juste la tête et se tourna vers les autres.

-_ Je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance._

_- Mais enfin Harry, tu es fou ?! _S'indigna Sirius._ On ne fait pas de pacte avec le diable !_

_- Je l'ai vu ! Je suis sur de ce que je dis._

_- Je ne sais pas quel crédit vous allez accorder à mes paroles, _dit Ava pas vraiment convaincue, _mais sachez que je ne veux que le bien de Harry et je peux vous assurer que quoi qu'il arrive, je le protègerais. Et, Sirius, je te prierais de ne pas être désobligeant ! Tu es bien placé pour savoir que nous ne ressemblons pas forcément à nos parents._

Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole après un instant de silence, un air contrarié sur le visage :

_- Elle n'a pas tort Sirius. Et j'ai peur que, de toute façon, nous n'ayons pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Effectivement, non. Sauf le respect que je vous dois, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Il s'agit d'une affaire entre Harry et moi. Pourtant, tout se passerait mieux si vous l'acceptiez. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais très bien que vous ne me ferez jamais confiance. Mais ça m'est égal. Harry me croit, lui, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin._

_- Et que direz-vous à votre père concernant votre relation avec Harry ? _Demanda le professeur Dumbledore encore plus contrarié.

_- Exactement la même chose que Severus. Que je suis un espion infiltré qui vous observe et n'attend qu'un signe de sa part pour vous trahir. De plus, il sera ravi que je puisse espionner également Severus, car, je suis navrée de vous l'apprendre mon cher, mais il n'a que peu de confiance en vous._

_- Et comment savez-vous, vous, _demanda Severus un peu inquiet, _que je ne suis pas tout ce que je prétend ?_

_- Il se trouve que je suis plus sournoise, dans ma pratique de la Légilimancie, que mon père. Mais ne vous en faites pas,_ ajouta t-elle en voyant Severus pâlir,_ il ne sait absolument rien._

Le silence s'établit à nouveau. Les membres de l'Ordre paraissaient tous vexés, certainement à cause de la façon dont Ava leur avait forcé la main. Mais cette dernière paraissait s'en moquer royalement. Mrs Weasley se redressa et s'adressa à elle sur un ton narquois :

_- Tout ceci est bien beau, mais comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour rester aux côtés de Harry ? Je vous rappelle que d'ici quelques jours, il va retourner à Poudlard !_

_- Je n'ai pas encore réglé ce détail, mais il est certain que je n'ai pas besoin de me montrer pour être là._

Severus, l'air gêné, s'adressa au professeur Dumbledore :

_- Je sais que cette proposition va probablement vous paraître farfelue, mais ne vous manquerait-il pas un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, par hasard ?_

_- Si, effectivement, _répondit le professeur avec une pointe de colère, _mais je ne sais pas si Miss Soledad sera apte à enseigner ni même si elle sera intéressée par cette tâche._

_- Moi ?_ Intervint Ava. _Enseigner ? Pourquoi pas, mais dans cette discipline là, je trouve que l'ironie est tout de même de mauvais goût._

_- C'est en effet peu orthodoxe,_ ajouta le professeur Dumbledore, _mais il faut avouer que c'est le statut le moins suspect que vous pourriez avoir au sein de Poudlard. Et aussi étrange que cela m'apparaisse, il semblerait que Severus veuille vous faire confiance. Quelle que soit votre décision, sachez que vous serez constamment entourée de gens dont l'unique but est de protéger Harry. Ceci étant dit, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir._

_- Il est inutile de me menacer, je ne suis pas dupe. Et je vous le répète : nous sommes finalement du même côté. Mais je trouve que cette idée d'enseigner à quelque chose de très intéressant alors je vais me laisser tenter._


	6. Prendre possession des lieux

Ava se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en cet instant. Elle était arrivée à Poudlard la veille et avait à peine eu le temps de s'installer dans ses quartiers, que déjà elle avait été convoquée à une soit-disant réunion pédagogique. Or, elle avait vite compris qu'il s'agissait bien plus de son procès que d'une cérémonie de bienvenue.

Elle avait déjà eu du mal à trouver la salle des professeurs et avait béni Severus qui était venu la chercher. Il lui avait glissé qu'il s'était douté qu'elle se serait perdue et elle lui en avait été reconnaissante. Malgré son aide, ils étaient arrivés en retard. D'à peine trois minutes mais il avait semblé à Ava que cela représentait trois heures au reste du corps enseignant. A moins qu'ils ne fussent de parti-pris et qu'ils aient décidé de ne rien lui laisser passer. Et bien évidemment, tous les regards courroucés s'étaient tournés vers elle, ignorant délibérément Severus.

Ensuite, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait présentée aux autres professeurs et Ava avait remarqué une vieille sorcière acariâtre qui ne cessait de la fusiller du regard. Ava avait écouté attentivement les règles et les objectifs dictés par le professeur Dumbledore mais voyait bien que cette réunion tournait en rond et que son réel but n'était pas encore dévoilé. Or, le professeur Dumbledore clôtura la réunion et Ava allait quitter la salle, intriguée, lorsque celui-ci la rappela. Elle fit demi-tour et constata qu'il ne restait, avec lui, dans la salle que Severus et la vieille sorcière. Cette dernière lui envoyait des œillades encore plus noires que précédemment.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne paraissait pas très avenant mais semblait malgré tout prendre sur lui pour conserver une figure impassible. Il s'adressa à Ava :

_- Professeur Soledad, puisqu'il semble que ce sera ainsi que nous allons vous nommer désormais, je voudrais vous présenter le professeur McGonagall qui fait elle aussi partie de notre organisation._

_- Enchantée,_ murmura Ava qui n'était pas vraiment sure de l'être.

_- Je souhaitais que vous la rencontriez car elle est un modèle de pédagogie dans le château et je pensais qu'elle pourrait vous être utile afin d'acquérir les bases de l'enseignement._

_- Je suis très touchée que vous ayez pensé m'apporter votre aide, mais je pense que je pourrais m'en sortir. De toute façon …_

_- Enseigner ne s'invente pas !_ S'insurgea le professeur McGonagall. _Vous pensez peut-être que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide, mais sachez Miss que vous n'êtes pas meilleure qu'une autre. Bien au contraire …_

_- Puis-je savoir ce que vous sous-entendez ? _Demanda Ava dont le calme Olympien était en train de s'évaporer.

_- Exactement ce à quoi vous pensez ! Je suis navrée professeur,_ dit le professeur McGonagall à l'adresse du professeur Dumbledore, _mais je ne comprends toujours pas que vous ayez accepté un tel arrangement ! Je trouve inadmissible …_

_- Minerva ! _Intervint Severus. _Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas à se justifier devant nous de ses choix mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je partage son opinion. Et pour ce qui est des compétences démagogiques du professeur Soledad, je m'engage à lui venir en aide si jamais elle a des lacunes._

_- Je vous remercie Severus, _conclut le professeur Dumbledore. _Je pense que vous avez assez bien résumé la situation et votre proposition est la bienvenue. Professeur Soledad, cela vous convient-il ?_

_- J'en suis enchantée, _glissa Ava en souriant à Severus.

_- Très bien, dans ce cas, nous pouvons mettre un terme à cette réunion. Minerva, j'aurais besoin de vous parlez dans mon bureau. Si vous voulez bien nous excusez …_

Les deux professeurs se retirèrent, laissant Severus et Ava seuls, quelque peu gênés. Ava fut la première à prendre la parole :

_- Severus, je dois vous avouer quelque chose … en fait, j'ai peur qu'ils n'aient eu raison. Je ne connais rien à l'enseignement et si vous aviez quelques conseils à me donner, ce ne serait pas de refus …_

_- Je m'en doutais un peu,_ dit Severus en souriant. _Allons dans mon bureau, nous tenterons de résumer les principes et d'établir un programme._

_- Merci Severus …_

Ava était à la fois soulagée et anxieuse mais aussi étrangement heureuse.

Quelques jours plus tard, la rentrée devait avoir lieu. Si Ava était nerveuse, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Harry. Il était plutôt impatient. Il avait du attendre de longues journées dans la perspective de revoir Ava. Il n'avait pas voulu parler d'elle à Ron ni à Hermione, trop content de cette nouveauté dans sa vie, qu'il savait qu'ils allaient presque gâcher par leur suspicion. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient trop en colère contre Ava pour pouvoir parler d'elle. Le secret était donc resté entier au sujet du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le Poudlard Express que Harry se résigna à aborder le sujet avec ses amis. Il leur raconta ses rêves et l'épisode dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ron fut le premier à réagir :

_- Mais enfin, Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Et puis tu n'es pas un peu malade ? On dirait que tu lui fais confiance !_

_- Ron, _intervint Hermione, _si Harry ne nous en a pas parlé avant, c'est qu'il avait surement de bonnes raisons. Mais je dois te dire, Harry, que je rejoins Ron sur un point : il est imprudent de te montrer aussi vulnérable face à une inconnue._

_- Mais ce n'est pas une inconnue ! _Rugit Harry.

_- Et comment tu appelles une personne que tu n'as rencontrée qu'une seule fois ? _Demanda Hermione avec un air victorieux.

_- Ce n'est pas le principal …_

Mais Harry détourna la tête, soudain fasciné par le paysage. Ron et Hermione comprirent qu'il valait mieux ne plus aborder le sujet pour le moment. Ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots jusqu'à l'arrivée

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installés dans la Grande Salle que la bonne humeur de Harry revint. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il constata que la table des professeurs comportait encore deux chaises vides. Mais il eut à peine le temps de s'en décevoir qu'une petite porte, juste derrière la table, s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ava, immédiatement suivie de Severus.

Harry regarda avec insistance Ava et eut l'agréable surprise de la voir tourner les yeux vers lui et lui adresser le même doux sourire que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et retourna à sa conversation avec Severus. Harry fut un peu déçu mais il se rassura en se disant qu'elle n'allait quand même pas passer tout le diner à le regarder. Heureux malgré tout, il se mêla aux conversations des Gryffondors. Ron et Hermione eurent la délicatesse de ne plus lui faire de remarques désobligeantes de la soirée.

Lorsque le diner prit fin, Harry voulut aller saluer Ava mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la table des professeurs, il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le dos. Ava n'était certes plus aux côtés du professeur Rogue, mais elle avait rejoint un être tout aussi détestable à ses yeux : Drago Malefoy. Harry la regarda le saluer chaleureusement et lui sourire avec la même douceur qu'il se croyait réservé. Il se sentit s'enflammer. Il était jaloux et tout à fait conscient de l'être. Mais il trouvait contradictoire les intentions qu'elle avait avancées et une telle proximité avec ce cafard ! Harry fit demi-tour, il fulminait et quelque part s'en voulait. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione avaient raison, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du l'investir autant, aussi vite … Après avoir été aussi heureux à son arrivée, la chute vertigineuse de son moral était difficilement supportable. Et le pire était qu'il ne pourrait même pas en parler avec Ron, celui-ci se ferait certainement un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il l'avait prévenu. Harry regagna donc son dortoir, malheureux.


	7. Des relations tendues

Le lendemain, les Gryffondors eurent leur premier cours avec leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry discutait joyeusement avec Ron, tentant de détourner sa propre attention de sa colère froide. Il s'attendait à voir Ava et ne savait pas s'il allait lui sourire ou s'il devait lui en vouloir, peut-être même se méfier. Mais alors que les adolescents pénétraient dans la salle de classe, ils constatèrent que celle-ci était vide. Ron ne rata pas l'occasion de manifester son pseudo-triomphe :

_- Et bien tu parles d'un professionnalisme ! Ce n'est que le premier jour et elle est déjà en retard ! Bravo, c'est vraiment …_

Le jeune homme ne put terminer sa phrase car la porte de la classe se referma violemment sur le dernier élève. Aussitôt des éclairs de lumière verte jaillir des quatre angles de la pièce. Les élèves se réfugièrent sous leurs tables, effrayés, quand ils n'y étaient pas projetés par les sorts. Seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent debout, protégés par le bouclier dressé par la jeune fille autour d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, les éclairs cessèrent, remplacés par un silence de plomb. Il fut rompu par une voix triomphante qui semblait venir de nulle part :

_- Leçon n°1 : toujours rester sur ses gardes quand on ne peut pas constater qu'un lieu est sur. En situation réelle, vous seriez tous morts. Miss Granger, je vous féliciterais presque si vous n'aviez pas été si lente à réagir. Messieurs Potter et Weasley, vous n'avez eu que la chance d'être bien accompagnés. Sans elle, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous seriez morts aussi._

_- Et comment pouvait-on savoir qu'il y avait un danger ici ? _Demanda Neville outré.

_- Parce que vous croyez que vos ennemis vont vous adresser un hibou express afin de vous avertir de leur attaque ?_

Cela provoqua quelques timides rires qui détendirent légèrement l'atmosphère. Ava apparut alors d'un angle de la pièce qui semblait vide quelques instants avant. Elle s'adressa alors à eux, très convaincante dans son rôle d'enseignante :

_- Vous saurez désormais que je suis susceptible de vous attaquer à chaque instant. J'ai été déçu que le professeur Dumbledore refuse que j'applique ce principe aussi dans les couloirs mais, désormais, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir lors de mes cours._

Le cous débuta et même Ron dut avouer que c'était l'un des plus intéressants auxquels il ait pu assister au château. Presque autant que ceux du professeur Remus Lupin. Lorsque l'heure fut terminée, Harry était presque déçu. Il termina de rassembler ses affaires et allait suivre Ron pour regagner son cours suivant lorsqu'Ava l'appela :

_- Harry ? Tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder ?_

_- Euh … oui, mais uniquement une ou deux parce que mon prochain cours va débuter et il se passe avec le professeur Rogue, donc …_

_- Très bien, s'il s'agit de Severus, je dois pouvoir te garder avec moi. Je suis sure qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, enfin je crois … _ajouta t-elle avec un sourire. _Alors ? Comment se passe cette rentrée ?_

_- Pour le moment, plutôt bien._

Soudain, Harry repensa à sa déception de la veille, lorsqu'il avait vu Ava avec Drago. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il sentit son visage se fermer. Ava ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

_- Y a t-il quelque chose dont tu veuilles me parler ? _Demanda t-elle innocemment.

_- Et bien, c'est assez … je ne … je vous ai vue hier._

_- Comme tout le monde, je crois, _ironisa Ava.

_- Avec Malefoy !_

_- Ah ! Et ça pose un problème ?_

_- Non … _dit Harry qui n'aurait pas pu être moins convaincant.

_- Harry, Drago n'est pas celui que tu crois. Qui serais-tu devenu si tu étais né dans une famille de mangemorts ?_

_- Je n'aurais jamais été comme lui ! _Rugit Harry.

_- En es-tu vraiment sur ?_

Harry allait rétorquer lorsqu'il douta. Il ne s'était jamais mis à la place de Drago et ne savait pas quelle avait été son enfance. Il ne démordait pas du fait qu'il ne supportait pas l'individu mais le regardait soudain moins durement.

_- Malgré tout ce que tu penses savoir sur Drago, tu dois savoir qu'au fond de lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'est pas si différent de toi, tu peux me croire._

_- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?_

_- J'ai l'intuition qu'un jour tu pourrais être amené à devoir collaborer avec lui et je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu ne laisserais pas ton jugement être influencé par des préjugés._

_- Sauriez-vous prédire l'avenir ? _Demanda Harry intrigué.

_- Je n'irais quand même pas jusque là, la divination est un art et ce don est très peu répandu. Mais j'ose croire que mes intuitions se vérifient assez souvent. Mais laissons ça de côté et parle moi plutôt de toi._

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à parler de Harry, du Quidditch, de ses amis et de tout ce qui peuplait la vie du jeune homme. Lorsqu'Ava lui annonça que l'heure était écoulée, Harry fut extrêmement surpris. Il avait l'impression que seulement quelques minutes étaient passées. Mais il devait avouer que lorsqu'on passe un bon moment, il est toujours trop court. Ava se leva et le reconduisit vers la porte :

_- J'ai passé un très agréable moment avec toi Harry. Si à l'avenir tu as du temps libre et que tu as envie de me voir, n'hésite surtout pas. Je te laisse aller retrouver tes amis, quant à nous, nous nous verrons dans la Grande Salle._

_- Ce sera avec plaisir. A plus tard._

Harry allait sortir de la salle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Rogue manifestement hors de lui. Il s'adressa à Harry avec un ton trop calme pour paraître vrai :

_- Alors Potter, vous vous croyez si doué que vous pensez ne plus avoir besoin d'assister à mes cours ?_

_- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de rester, _s'interposa Ava. _Je pensais que tu ne m'en voudrais pas trop. Ce n'était qu'une heure._

_- Et bien, tu te trompais ! _Répliqua sèchement Severus.

_- Harry, voudrais-tu nous laisser, s'il te plait ? J'aurais besoin de parler un peu avec le professeur Rogue._

_- Sans problème,_ glissa rapidement Harry.

Il était ravi de pouvoir s'éclipser mais assez mal à l'aise d'être la source d'un conflit. Il sortit néanmoins rapidement et ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'extérieur qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pris son sac. Il retourna devant la porte et s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Ava paraissait assez en colère :

_- Mais enfin, Severus ! Qui crois-tu être pour me parler comme ça ?_

_- Je dis juste que tu exagères !_

_- Tu n'essayerais pas de trouver un prétexte ?_

_- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_- Tu le sais très bien ! Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et je vois bien que tu m'en veux. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite mais maintenant tout est clair. Tu es vexé que je soies ici. Tu ne supportes pas de ne plus être le seul héros, celui qui prend les risques._

_- Tu es folle ?!!_

_- Bien au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide ! Tu crois vraiment que tu es celui qui aurais le plus à perdre ? Que crois-tu qu'il m'arriverait si la vérité sur mes agissements éclataient ?! Je doute qu'un être humain puisse supporter les tortures qu'il m'infligerait._

_- Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter …_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Que tu n'es pas un vrai être humain, uniquement une expérimentation !_

Ava, blessée au plus profond d'elle même, gifla violemment Severus. Puis, sans un mot ni même un regard pour lui, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Severus la rattrapa et lui prit le bras :

_- Excuses-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

_- Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais vraiment dire ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, c'est une idiotie qui a dépassé mes pensées._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que cette situation t'es familière ?_

_- Je t'interdis de faire ça !_

_- Tu quoi ? Tout maitre de l'Occlumencie que tu es, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ce que je veux ! Et puis n'essayes pas de changer de sujet._

_- Ava, tu sais bien que je t'apprécie beaucoup. Ne suis-je pas le premier à t'avoir fait confiance ?_

_- Et pourquoi crois-tu que ça ait été aussi douloureux ?_

Un silence gêné s'installa. Ava pleurait en silence, profondément blessée. Severus ne semblait plus savoir ce qu'il devait faire aussi fixait-il le sol.

_- Severus, je préfèrerais que tu soies honnête avec moi. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses ?_

_- Pas du tout, je regrette d'avoir été aussi … idiot. Tu es loin de n'être que ça._

Ava releva la tête et fixa intensément Severus, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que son regard confirmait ses dires. Après quelques instants, et pour suivre un élan de spontanéité, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle crut le sentir lui rendre son baiser lorsqu'il s'écarta brusquement :

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_- Et bien … je ne sais pas … je croyais que tu le voulais aussi,_ lui répondit-elle désorientée.

_- Tu avais tort. Je te prierais désormais de garder les idées claires et de ne plus réitérer une telle folie !_

Severus sortit de la pièce juste au moment où Harry disparaissait au bout du couloir. Il laissait dans la salle une Ava désemparée, honteuse et abattue. Ce soir là, la jeune femme ne descendit pas diner dans la Grande Salle.

Elle ne daigna y retourner que le lendemain mais tous purent constater que quelque chose avait changé. L'aura de douceur qui l'entourait, auparavant, avait disparu. Désormais, les traits de son visage ressortaient aussi durs qu'ils étaient réellement et un regard haineux demeurait dans ses yeux. Elle n'adressait la parole à personne et ne répondait plus que par des monosyllabes. Mais le plus frappant était qu'elle semblait agir comme si Severus n'existait plus du tout, alors que la veille, elle ne parlait pratiquement qu'avec lui.


	8. Retournement de situation

Les semaines s'écoulaient désormais régulièrement, sans qu'aucune amélioration notable n'apparaisse dans le comportement d'Ava. Au contraire, elle semblait dépérir. La seule chose qui demeurait positive était l'entrain qu'elle montrait à donner ses cours. Ce ne fut qu'au bal d'Halloween que les choses changèrent.

Severus était assis à la table des professeurs, faisant uniquement acte de présence, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de lui. D'un ton faussement détaché il lui demanda :

_- N'auriez-vous pas envie de danser Severus ?_

_- Professeur,_ répondit Severus légèrement surpris,_ je pense que Mrs Pomfresh serait plus apte à vous accompagner que moi._

_- Je ne pensais pas à moi, _ajouta le professeur Dumbledore en riant. _Je crois plutôt qu'une certaine jeune femme serait sans doute ravie que vous l'invitiez._

_- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez,_ murmura Severus feignant l'ignorance.

_- Allons, Severus. Vous allez finir pas m'offenser. Je suis peut être un vieil homme mais je n'en deviens pas pour autant aveugle._

_- Et bien … _commença Severus.

Mais il ne chercha pas à se justifier. Il savait que le sorcier n'était pas dupe.

_- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moment pour enterrer la hache de guerre, _conclut le professeur Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil.

Il s'éloigna en laissant Severus mal à l'aise. Ce dernier savait pertinemment que le professeur avait raison mais il ignorait quelle était la démarche la plus appropriée à adopter. Il finit par abandonner la réflexion et prit son courage à deux mains. Il se leva et s'avança vers Ava, assise un peu plus loin.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Lui lança t-elle plus glaciale que jamais.

_- Je me disais que, peut-être, tu accepterais de laisser toute cette histoire de côté pour ce soir. Et que, peut-être, tu accepterais de danser avec moi._

Ce fut probablement la surprise qui fit céder Ava. Elle se leva et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Il l'entraina sur la piste et l'attira à lui tout en tournoyant. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne firent que danser, incapables de se parler et encore moins de se regarder. Puis soudain, Severus se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune femme et murmura :

_- Je te demande pardon, je suis un …_

Ava posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Severus et lui dit à voix basse :

_- N'en parlons plus._

Severus acquiesça de la tête et recommença à danser mais, cette fois, en la regardant et en lui souriant.

La soirée se déroula sous de meilleures hospices et ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs danses que les deux sorciers se décidèrent à quitter la piste. Après s'être rafraichis, Ava proposa d'aller prendre l'air. Severus l'emmena alors en haut de la tour d'Astronomie pour lui faire admirer le paysage. Et effectivement, la vue était imprenable : la lune se reflétait sur le lac, projetant un éclat argenté sur la forêt interdite.

Ils restèrent muets à observer la beauté de la nature pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Severus remarque qu'Ava frissonnait. Il enleva sa propre cape et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune femme mais ne put s'empêcher, par la même occasion, d'en profiter pour lui caresser l'épaule. Elle sursauta et le regarda, troublée :

_- Mais … qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je ne sais pas du tout. J'en ai juste eu envie._

_- Je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ça. Décides-toi une bonne fois pour toute !_

_- En réalité, je te trouve très sympathique …_

_- Sympathique ?_ Répéta Ava anéantie. _Je te remercie de ce … compliment. Mais il se fait tard, donc tu voudras bien m'excuser mais je vais me retirer maintenant._

La jeune femme se retourna et prenait le chemin de la sortie lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Severus murmurer :

_- Mais pas uniquement …_

Elle fit volte-face et observa Severus. Il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle. Ava eut beau attendre des explications, celles-ci ne vinrent pas. Elle le força alors :

_- Et ?_

_- Et je me trouve ridicule ! _Lâcha t-il dans un soupir.

_- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je ne vois pas où ça pourrait nous mener. Ça ne pourra jamais marcher._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

_- Mais enfin, Ava ! Soit réaliste ! J'ai presque l'âge d'être ton père. D'autre part, on ne peut pas dire que je suis l'homme dont rêvent les femmes. Je ne suis pas Sirius Black !_ Ajouta t-il avec une pointe de déception.

_- Et bien heureusement ! _S'exclama Ava en riant._ Il n'est vraiment pas mon type, lui … et puis tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de vouloir voir aussi loin. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas profiter de ce qui se passe aujourd'hui sans t'inquiéter de ce qui pourra arriver demain ?_

Severus resta muet, incapable de trouver un argument assez solide pour étayer ses peurs. Il se contenta de lui sourire. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. A cet instant là, le contact de la peau d'Ava eut un effet foudroyant sur Severus : un peu comme si cela avait brisé des chaines psychiques. Il se laissa alors aller à croire ce que la jeune femme avait dit et à profiter. Pour confirmer cet engagement, il embrassa Ava. Cette dernière ne comprit pas vraiment comment un revirement était ainsi possible mais ne l'en apprécia que plus, heureuse qu'il se soit enfin décidé.

Le lendemain matin, Severus fut réveillé par le chant d'un oiseau. Il s'interdit cependant d'ouvrir les yeux, déçu d'avoir été tiré d'un rêve aussi doux. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, un agréable doute l'assaillit : et si ce n'était pas un rêve ? Et si Ava était bien là ? Il se résolut alors tourner la tête pour constater qu'en fin de compte, il n'avait pas rêvé : le lit n'était pas vide. Son cœur manqua un battement, ravi de voir que ses désirs avaient été réalisés. Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Après leur baiser en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, les choses s'étaient enchainées naturellement et ils avaient fini dans sa propre chambre. Cependant, lors de la nuit, Severus avait eu une étrange sensation familière en observant sa compagne.

En y repensant ce matin là, il fut intrigué car sa joie n'était pas due uniquement à la situation présente. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été exaucé et d'avoir pallié ce manque qui le hantait depuis tant d'années. Cette femme qu'il avait désiré depuis tant d'années était enfin là, dans ses bras et paraissait le désirer tout autant que lui. Il aurait voulu que le temps se fige et que le monde extérieur cesse d'exister afin de pouvoir passer l'éternité dans les bras de sa belle. Il pensait avoir rêvé de cet instant toute sa vie mais l'étrangeté de la situation lui sauta aux yeux : il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois. Après l'avoir à nouveau regardée, il comprit où était le problème. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'un substitut.

Il s'en voulut alors, se trouvant bas et les remords s'emparèrent de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, elle ne le méritait pas. Pourtant, elle était la seule chance qu'il aurait jamais d'être heureux. Avec elle. Après toutes ces années de souffrance et la peine de l'avoir perdue à tout jamais, voilà qu'il la retrouvait. Mais ce n'était pas elle, c'était Ava. Et pourtant, elle la lui rappelait tellement. Il savait que c'était mal mais les propos d'Ava lui revinrent en mémoire : profiter de l'instant présent. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas approuvé l'interprétation qu'il avait fait de ses mots. Mais il décida de passer outre et de profiter un peu de ce retour dans le passé. Il se résolut à savourer ce mensonge et peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait quand il serait au pied du mur, obligé de dire la vérité. Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence : la même situation, la même dispute, les mêmes excuses sauf que le dénouement avait été différent. Il avait une deuxième chance et refusait de la laisser passer.


	9. Révélations

Ce soir là, Ava était allongée aux côtés de Severus. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble et le sorcier s'était endormi, apparemment serein. Mais la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, quelque chose la tourmentait. Alors qu'ils partageaient un agréable moment, elle était certaine de l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose qui l'avait profondément vexée. Elle était presque sure qu'il l'avait appelée «_ Lily_ ». Quand elle lui avait demandé de répéter, il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas parlé, qu'elle avait du mal entendre et était parti dans une explication sans queue ni tête. Pourtant, elle aurait juré voir un éclair de peur dans ses yeux. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se trouvait un peu idiote. Elle avait certainement mal compris et puis il est vrai qu'à ce moment là, elle n'était pas tout à fait apte à écouter ce qu'il disait. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle devrait vraiment arrêter de jouer les paranoïaques.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Severus. Il parlait en dormant. Elle l'entendit murmurer :

_- Tu m'as tellement manqué …_

Ava fut amusée même si elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il avait dit ça. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser trop de question, car il lui asséna un coup qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir :

_- Je t'aime Lily …_

Ava eut l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Alors, elle ne s'était rien imaginé ! Il avait bien osé ! Elle lui avait donné sa confiance et il s'était moqué d'elle. Mais à qui donc pouvait-il pensé quand il était avec elle ? De plus, elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, mais elle était incapable de se souvenir où. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle devrait faire mais une chose était sure : dans l'immédiat, elle n'allait pas rester une seconde de plus aux côtés de ce traitre !

Elle regagna sa propre chambre en silence, n'ayant aucune envie de le réveiller. Elle aurait été dans l'obligation de lui parler et elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir envie de lui parler à nouveau.

Le lendemain matin, il vint la voir et paraissait un peu inquiet. Il s'adressa à elle avec beaucoup de douceur, ce qu'Ava interpréta comme un aveu de culpabilité :

_- Pourquoi es-tu partie hier ?_

_- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis partie pour travailler un peu._

Elle avait finalement décidé de ne rien dire avant d'avoir trouvé qui était la fameuse Lily.

_- Ça va ?_ Dit-il innocemment. _Tu as l'air étrange._

_- Ce n'est rien, _mentit-elle._ Juste un petit mal de tête._

_- On se voit ce soir ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. On verra comment je me sentirais._

Elle lui adressa un sourire hypocrite, pensant en elle même :

_**« La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu auras certainement beaucoup de choses à me dire. »**_

Ava s'évertua à l'éviter toute la journée, ne pouvant supporter l'idée d'être seule avec lui. A la fin des cours, elle vit Harry s'avancer au devant d'elle. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit : elle l'avait beaucoup trop délaissé ces derniers temps.

_- Ava ?_ Lui demanda t-il. _Je peux vous parler ?_

_- Bien sur, _lui répondit-elle en lui désignant un siège. _Vas-y je t'écoute._

_- Et bien, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous avez été très maternelle avec moi, et depuis … plus rien. Je voulais savoir si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal …_

_- Je suis désolée, Harry. Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Il s'agit uniquement d'un concours de circonstances. Ne t'en fais pas, tu as toujours une grande place dans mon cœur. Mais je suis très touchée que tu t'en inquiètes. Et c'est tellement gentil de m'associer au côté maternel._

_- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de mal à le faire. Je suppose qu'on vous l'a déjà dit, mais vous ressemblez énormément à ma mère_

Le déclic se produisit dans la tête d'Ava. Voilà qui portait ce prénom : la mère de Harry !

_- Je te propose que nous passions la journée ensemble demain, car malheureusement, j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire maintenant. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, demain nous prendrons tout notre temps_.

Après qu'Harry eut accepté cet arrangement, Ava sortit de la salle. Bien sur qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire : faire avouer sa trahison à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se rendit dans le cachot où Severus corrigeait des parchemins d'élève. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui sourit mais fut frappé par le regard noir que lui adressait Ava. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt.

_- Severus ! Dis-moi tout de suite ce que représentait la mère de Harry pour toi !_

_- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? _Demanda t-il en palissant.

Mais Ava se permit une petite intrusion dans l'esprit du sorcier. Elle eut mal au cœur d'y entendre :

_**« Lily … Comme je l'aimais … plus que ma propre vie ... »**_

_- Alors dis-moi ce que tu fais avec moi ?_

_- Mais enfin, tu sais très bien ce que nous faisons ensemble. Inutile de te faire un dessin !_

_- Réponds !_

Elle fit une autre intrusion dans ses pensées :

_**« Je suis désolé mais tu me la rappelles tellement. Elle me manque moins quand je suis avec toi. »**_

_- Severus, je veux savoir si je ressemble à la mère de Harry ou pas !_

_- Je mentirais si je te disais que ce n'est pas le cas mais c'est vraiment léger. Peut être tes yeux mais ce n'est pas flagrant._

_**« Évidemment que ce sont tes yeux ! C'est uniquement d'eux que tout a démarré ! Toutes ces ressemblances te rendent belles. »**_

_- Parce qu'en dehors de ces ressemblances, je ne suis pas belle pour toi ? _S'écria t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_- Ava ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai horreur que tu fasses ça !_

_- Je n'avais même pas eu besoin d'y avoir recours ! Tu as oublié comment tu m'as appelée la nuit dernière ? Et tu l'as répété en dormant ! Alors maintenant, dis moi honnêtement : est-ce que tu m'aimes, MOI, ou est-ce que tu l'aimes, ELLE, à travers moi ?_

Severus fut tellement surpris de se retrouver confronter à la situation qu'il redoutait, bien plus tôt que prévu, qu'il ne sut quoi dire. Ava interpréta son silence de la pire façon qu'elle aurait pu :

_- J'ai espéré me tromper mais tu viens de me prouver le contraire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit ça, l'amour. Je regrette de t'avoir connu, je regrette de t'avoir fait confiance et surtout je regrette de t'avoir laissé me faire ça. Tu n'es qu'un … Finalement, c'est mon père qui avait raison …_

Ava se tut et Severus ne put que voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux et parut s'embraser, un halo de flammes l'entourant. Puis elle disparut, ne laissant que de la fumée qui s'évanouissait progressivement au sein du cachot.


	10. Disparition

_** - **Vous avez fait quoi ?_ Rugit le professeur Dumbledore.

_- Je sais que c'était stupide mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé … et puis, vous l'avez vue ! Elle lui ressemble tellement._

Severus avait eu beau chercher Ava dans tout le château, il n'avait pas réussi à la retrouver. Devant son impuissance, il avait décidé de révéler toute l'histoire au professeur Dumbledore, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse lui venir en aide. Ce n'est qu'en racontant ce qui s'était passé que Severus avait réalisé la cruauté de sa conduite. Et pourtant, il était malgré tout arrivé à la conclusion qu'il l'aimait, elle.

_- Est-ce qu'au moins vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?_

_- Maintenant, oui. Et je donnerais tout pour pouvoir lui parler et m'excuser mais elle a disparu._

_- Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit, je pense qu'elle a transplané._

_- Dans l'enceinte du château ?_

_- Severus, Ava avait raison : nos sortilèges n'ont aucun effet sur elle. Elle n'utilise pas la même magie que nous et elle peut donc faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Souvenez-vous du sortilège Fidelitas._

Le professeur Dumbledore faisait les cent pas autour de son bureau tandis que Severus se ratatinait de plus en plus dans son fauteuil. La honte venait s'ajouter à la culpabilité ainsi que les remords. Il s'en voulait vraiment.

_- Je suis tellement désolé professeur, _murmura Severus abattu.

_- Ce n'est certainement pas à moi que vous devriez le dire. J'espère une chose, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas rejoint son père …_

_

* * *

  
_

Harry dormait profondément lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par une douleur intense. Il mit quelques secondes avant d'identifier l'origine de la douleur et la peur fit place à l'inquiétude. C'était sa cicatrice qui le brulait, et il savait pertinemment quelle en était la cause : Voldemort était hors de lui. Harry ressentit une colère virulente et entendit des rugissements dans sa tête. Il comprit assez rapidement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne supportait pas d'avoir perdu quelque chose …

Lorsqu'il eut reprit contenance, Harry voulut parler de sa vision au professeur Dumbledore. Puis il réalisa qu'il était inutile de le déranger avec ça. De plus, il allait voir Ava dans quelques heures, il en parlerait donc avec elle. Qui serait mieux placé pour comprendre son problème ? Il réalisa à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie. Elle se comportait de façon tellement douce qu'il se sentait compris et … aimé. Presque aimé d'une mère.

Lorsqu'Harry descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Ava à la table des professeurs. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas vraiment mais dès qu'il eut fini de déjeuner, il partit en quête de la jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'après être allé en vain dans sa classe et dans la salle des professeurs qu'il commença à se poser des questions. Il se dit que, peut-être, elle était encore avec le professeur Rogue. Cette seule pensée eut le don d'énerver Harry. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il arriva devant le cachot et qu'il surpris une conversation plutôt désagréable. Le professeur McGonagall parlait sur un ton outré, avec presque du dégoût dans la voix :

_- Severus ! Vous devriez avoir honte !_

_- Minerva !_ Intervint le professeur Dumbledore. _Je lui ai déjà dit tout ça donc je pense qu'il ne servirait à rien de le répéter. Le plus important est de retrouver Miss Soledad._

_- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle serait retournée auprès de son père, s'inquiéta la sorcière. Même si vous ne mériteriez pas mieux,_ ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de Severus.

_- C'est malheureusement ce que je crains, _répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry pénétra alors dans le cachot car il brulait de leur dire ce qu'il savait. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser soupçonner Ava. Il avait compris le sens de sa vision et pensait utile de tenir au courant ses professeurs. Mais il fut accueilli par un Severus encore plus amer que d'habitude :

_- Potter ! Encore à fureter partout ! Vous n'avez donc rien d'autre à faire ?_

_- Monsieur, _dit Harry à l'adresse du professeur Dumbledore, en ignorant royalement Severus,_ j'ai entendu malgré moi ce que vous avez dit. Il se trouve que je cherchais moi aussi Ava et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle est partie. C'est vrai ?_

_- C'est effectivement le cas, _répondit le sorcier._ Et nous sommes assez inquiets de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver._

_- Professeur, je crois qu'elle n'est pas retournée auprès de Voldemort._

_- Comment savez-vous ça ?_ Demanda Severus soudain intéressé par les dires de l'adolescent.

_- J'ai eu une sorte de vision … Et j'ai ressenti la colère de Voldemort. Il paraissait furieux d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Et maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je crois me souvenir qu'il parlait de connexion._

_- Alors, elle aurait coupé sa connexion avec son père ?_ Murmura le professeur Dumbledore comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

_- Mais si elle n'est pas avec lui, où est-elle ? _Demanda le professeur McGonagall. _Severus, réfléchissez ! Ne vous a t-elle jamais parlé d'un endroit où elle se sentirait en sécurité ?_

_- Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je n'en ai aucune idée !_

_- Mais pourquoi est-elle partie ?_ S'écria Harry, furieux qu'on le laisse aussi ouvertement de côté.

_- Vous, ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! _Rugit Severus.

_- Bien sur que ça me regarde, _rétorqua l'adolescent. _Elle disparaît le jour même où nous devions nous voir. Je ne comprends pas ! Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Elle paraissait contente quand nous avons parlé hier et je croyais qu'elle avait plutôt bien pris le fait que je lui parle de ma mère._

Il ne put continuer de parler car à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Severus s'était jeté sur lui. Le professeur Dumbledore eut juste le temps de le retenir car Severus avait déjà les mains tendus vers le cou de Harry, dans le but évident de l'étrangler. Il lui hurla alors :

-_ C'était vous ? Évidemment que c'était vous ! Qui d'autre détruit toujours tout ?! Mais pourquoi lui avez-vous parlé d'elle ?_

_- Calmez-vous Severus, _s'insurgea le professeur McGonagall. _De toute façon, vous savez très bien qu'elle l'aurait appris. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Et n'essayez pas de trouver un autre coupable ! Elle est partie uniquement par votre faute !_

_- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je l'ai oublié ?_ Répondit Severus mal à l'aise.

_- Allez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi elle est partie ? _Cria Harry.

_- Je crains, Harry,_ répondit le professeur Dumbledore, _que cela ne fasse partie du domaine privé. Il ne me paraît pas indispensable que tu soies au courant des détails. Cependant, il est essentiel que tu nous tiennes au courant si tu apprends quoi que ce soit de nouveau._

_- Bien, professeur, _glissa Harry, déçu d'être mis à l'écart.

Harry sortit du cachot sous les regards des professeurs. Il n'osa pas revenir sur ses pas pour écouter leur conversation, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il partit donc, se demandant ce qu'avait pu faire son professeur de potion pour avoir fait fuir Ava.


	11. Le récit de Drago

_NdA : Je suis navrée pour le retard ( moi qui ai horreur d'attendre quand je lis les fics des autres, c'est un peu paradoxal ) et j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop lassé._

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis que cela s'était produit mais Drago ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se produire. Il avait tenté d'en parler avec le professeur Rogue mais celui-ci ne s'était pas montré très disponible ni même à l'écoute de ce que le jeune homme pouvait dire. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il semblait ailleurs. En fait, c'était depuis le départ d'Ava. Personne n'avait donné d'explication sur son absence et le plus étrange était que même la famille Malefoy ignorait où se trouvait la jeune femme. Mais Drago avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment.

Il avait essayé de rassembler ses souvenirs pour avoir un début d'explication mais le résultat était toujours le même. Il se trouvait dans la salle commune des Serpentards, en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle, et leur racontait à voix basse les derniers exploits des mangemorts. Et tout à coup, il s'était retrouvé dans une forêt, sans avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont il avait pu y arriver. Il avait alors regardé autour de lui et avait constaté qu'une ombre était au sol, non loin de lui. Il était incapable de dire ce qu'était cette ombre mais il lui semblait qu'elle lui avait parlé. Il avait entendu une faible voix murmurer dans sa tête :

_**« Il faut que tu m'aides... Je vais mourir... S'il te plait, viens ... »**_

Et puis, sans comprendre non plus comment il était revenu, Drago avait rouvert les yeux et il se trouvait à nouveau dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Crabbe et Goyle le regardaient avec insistance, lui laissant comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé. Mais ils avaient seulement dit que Drago s'était figé pendant quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas bougé mais ses camarades avaient craint qu'il n'ait fait « une crise cardiaque », avaient-ils dit.

Drago avait beau observer le phénomène sous toutes ses coutures, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui ait vécu quelque chose de semblable. Au premier abord, il avait refusé de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Mais à force de ressasser tout ça, et surtout de ne pas pouvoir identifier la voix, bien trop faible, il s'était plus ou moins fait à l'idée de devoir s'adresser à celui qu'il méprisait le plus au monde.

Cela faisait donc deux jours et il avait enfin réussi à admettre qu'il avait besoin de Harry. Il mit donc sa haine de côté pour quelques minutes et, le soir venu, s'approcha de l'adolescent :

_- Potter, je peux te parler une minute ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Harry sur la défensive.

_- C'est à propos de tes visions …_

_- Et bien quoi ?_

_- Comment tu fais pour les provoquer ?_

_- Je ne les provoque pas ! Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de contacter ton maitre ?_

_- C'est bon, laisse tomber !_

Drago était parti furieux. Il savait pourquoi il haïssait Potter et il s'en voulait d'avoir cru que ce sale petit … pouvait l'aider. Pourtant, il avait un renseignement : il ne pouvait pas recréer lui même le phénomène. Il ne pourrait donc aider cette personne que si elle le recontactait, si jamais cela arrivait.

* * *

Harry était en train de diner dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'il repensa à Malefoy. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça. Avait-il, lui aussi des visions ? Pourtant, c'était impossible car Drago n'avait pas de lien avec Voldemort. Il n'avait pas de cicatrice et surtout … il avait encore ses parents … Harry était amer en pensant à la chance qu'avait son ennemi. En était-il seulement conscient ? Harry ressentit une montée de colère en lui. Il avait cru trouver l'équivalent d'un nouveau parent grâce à Ava. Et, elle aussi avait disparu. Elle l'avait abandonné. L'adolescent se souvint soudain de ce que lui avait dit Ava : un jour, il serait amené à collaborer avec Drago. N'avait-il pas commis une erreur en le rembarrant ainsi lorsque le jeune homme était venu lui demander son aide ?

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par des cris venant de l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Il reconnut tout de suite la voix de Drago et sut instinctivement que son devoir était d'aller voir ce qui lui arrivait. Harry sortit donc dans le hall et y trouva Drago. Le jeune homme paraissait paniqué. Harry lui attrapa le bras et le secoua afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits :

_- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

_- Suis-moi ! Viens m'aider !_

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- On n'a pas le temps de discuter ! Dépêche-toi ! Elle va mourir !_

Drago partit en courant en direction du portail du château, suivi par Harry, de plus en plus inquiet. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés aux portes du château, que Harry vit ses pires appréhensions prendre vie. Ava était allongée au sol, inerte et d'une pâleur assez effrayante. Harry interrogea Drago :

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a appelé et je l'ai trouvée comme ça. Aide-moi, nous devons l'emmener à l'intérieur._

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit car un hurlement se fit entendre à cet instant là :

_- AVA !!!!_

C'était Severus qui arrivait auprès d'eux. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour voir la jeune femme, son visage se décomposa.

_- Est-ce qu'elle est … ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas,_ répondit Drago. _Mais elle à l'air vraiment mal en point._

_- Ne la touchez pas ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle ! _S'écria Severus d'un ton agressif.

_- Vous ne croyez pas que vous en avez assez fait ? _Intervint le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux.

_- Mais … je …_ balbutia t-il.

_- Retournez vous occuper des élèves,_ dit la sorcière d'un ton impérial. _Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous en saurons plus._

Il partit la tête basse, ayant perdu toute son envergure habituelle. Le professeur McGonagall murmura quelques mots tout en pointant sa baguette sur le corps d'Ava. Aussitôt, le corps de la jeune femme fut soulevé de terre et, guidé par le professeur McGonagall, se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château. Drago et Harry restèrent quelques instants immobiles puis retournèrent silencieusement dans le hall d'entrée. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied à l'intérieur, que Severus se jeta sur eux et les assaillit de questions :

_- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? Où était-elle ?_

_- J'aimerais, moi aussi, le savoir,_ le coupa le professeur Dumbledore. _Mais venez plutôt, tous les trois, dans mon bureau. Nous avons à parler._

Ils suivirent tous le vieil homme en silence. Harry était avide de savoir, inquiet de ce qui avait pu se passer et surtout, de quelle pouvait être la suite des évènements. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le bureau du directeur où celui-ci leur fit signe de prendre place dans des fauteuils qu'il venait de conjurer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, le vieil homme prit la parole :

_- Messieurs, pourriez-vous nous expliquer depuis le début tout ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Professeur, _commença Drago qui paraissait encore sous le choc, _tout a commencé il y a deux jours. J'étais dans ma salle commune lorsque j'ai eu comme une absence. Je me suis retrouvé dans une forêt que je ne connaissait pas et quelqu'un m'appelait. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui s'était passé et je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître la voix. Et puis, tout d'un coup, de la même façon que ça avait commencé, tout s'est arrêté et je suis revenu dans ma salle commune._

Harry ressentit une profonde honte à l'idée d'avoir repoussé Drago alors qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il était certainement le plus capable de l'aider. Il écouta avec beaucoup d'attention la suite du récit de Drago :

_- Ensuite, il y a environ une heure, j'ai à nouveau entendu la voix. Je lui ai alors demandé de me dire où elle se trouvait et elle m'a guidé jusqu'à elle. C'est en la voyant que j'ai réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'Ava. Elle me parlait mais je ne voyais pas son corps bouger. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à retrouver le chemin si je partais chercher de l'aide, alors j'ai pris le risque de transplaner avec elle._

_- Tu as très bien agi, _glissa le professeur Dumbledore.

_- Pouvons-nous aller la voir, _demanda Harry.

_- Je ne pense pas que vous le puissiez dans l'immédiat. Elle doit d'abord recevoir des soins. Alors retournez dans vos salles communes, je vous promets que nous vous tiendrons informés dès que vous pourrez lui rendre visite._

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la pièce, déçus de ne pas en savoir plus et se séparèrent sans un mot. Dans le bureau, le professeur Dumbledore s'adressa à Severus avec pitié :

_- Severus, je ne suis pas certain que nous puissions la guérir._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- D'une part, nous ne savons absolument pas de quel mal elle souffre et d'autre part, rien ne nous dit qu'elle répondra à nos soins comme n'importe quel autre sorcier. Mais soyez certain que nous allons tout faire pour l'aider._

Severus murmura un timide « _merci_ » et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.


	12. Regrets

De nombreuses heures plus tard, le professeur McGonagall vint chercher Severus, qui n'avait pas pu bouger du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il se redressa plein d'espoir :

_- Severus,_ dit-elle avec un air qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, _je suis navrée mais les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Elle communique avec nous par le biais de la télépathie et nous savons désormais quel est le problème. Malheureusement, nous sommes impuissants. Nous n'avons jamais été confrontés à une telle situation._

_- Et que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Il semblerait que son père l'ait retrouvée et qu'il ait compris qui elle est vraiment. Ils se seraient alors mis à sept pour lui jeter l'Avada Kedavra. Elle a survécu sur le moment mais il semblerait qu'elle soit en train de mourir à petit feu. C'est inexorable, il n'y a rien à faire. Je suis vraiment désolée._

_- Laissez-moi la voir._

_- Très bien, venez._

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle le laissa entrer seul. Ava était allongée sur un lit et sa pâleur n'en était que plus accentuée. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle ne bougeait pas. Si Severus n'avait pas su qu'elle était encore vivante, il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et lui prit la main. Il porta cette frêle main à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser. Il se souvint l'avoir fait tellement de fois qu'il avait fini par en oublier à quel point c'était doux. Une larme glissa de ses yeux et vint tomber sur la peau fine.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? _Demanda une voix d'outre-tombe.

Severus sursauta et fixa intensément Ava mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit le professeur McGonagall et se sentit assommé par la réalité.

_- Ne me dis pas que tu as des regrets ?_ Demanda la voix d'Ava avec une pointe de colère.

_- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point._

_- C'est la culpabilité qui te pousse à me dire ça ?_

_- Non, pas du tout. J'avoue ne pas avoir toujours été très correct mais lorsque je te t'ai perdue, j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi. A toi ! Tu me manques tellement … je suis …_

_- Désolé ? Je m'en doutais un peu mais le mal est fait, il est trop tard._

_- Il n'est jamais trop tard ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça,_ ajouta t-il même s'il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

_- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, le professeur Dumbledore avait raison quand il disait qu'il existe des blessures bien plus douloureuses que celles physiques. La souffrance que j'ai ressenti en recevant le sortilège n'est rien en comparaison de ce que tu m'as infligé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point c'est dur._

_- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux …_

_- Je n'ai plus confiance en toi alors je ne crois pas à tes regrets ! Je te demanderais une seule chose : va t'en et laisse moi partir en paix._

_- Mais tu ne vas pas mourir !_

_- Tu sais très bien que si. Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Et pourquoi ? Tu veux soulager ta conscience ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas !_

_- Non, je veux essayer de te montrer que j'étais sincère._

_- Tu me crois donc aussi naïve ?! J'ai bien compris que tu l'aimais ELLE à travers moi. Alors si tu essayes de la retrouver une dernière fois, je trouve ça lamentable ! Va torturer quelqu'un d'autre !_

_- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à regarder par toi même … Tu as toujours su t'insinuer dans mon esprit alors pour une fois, je te demande de le faire._

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Ava avait décidé d'écouter ce que Severus avait à dire, ou plutôt à montrer. Elle pénétra son esprit afin d'y voir quelques bribes de sa vie.

La première image qu'elle vit fut celle de la chambre de Severus. Il était allongé dans ce lit qu'ils avaient si souvent partagé et elle était endormie à côté de lui. Il la regardait dormir et un air serein habitait son visage. Il lui parla doucement :

_- Ava, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'aimes mais tu es surement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. J'espère que nous ne serons jamais séparé et que tu accepteras de m'épouser. Je … t'aime, Ava Soledad._

La jeune femme se permit également un petit détour par le cœur de son amant et elle y ressentit une douce chaleur.

Ensuite, elle fut transportée dans le cachot de Severus où elle le vit assis à son bureau. Il se tenait la tête à deux mains et une photo d'Ava était posée sur le bureau. Elle l'entendit alors se dire en lui même :

_**« Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ?! Comment as-tu pu ne rien comprendre plus tôt ?! Était-ce si difficile de lui dire que tu l'aimais vraiment pour elle ? Si tu avais eu le courage de parler, elle serait encore là. De toutes façons, tu ne l'as jamais méritée ! Prie seulement pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Tout serait de ta faute. »**_

Et pour finir, elle vit l'arrivée de Severus vers le portail du château lorsque Drago avait ramené Ava. Elle ressentit une vive douleur ainsi que des difficultés à respirer. Elle l'entendit murmurer dans sa tête :

_**« Je vous en supplie, faites qu'elle soit en vie. Je donnerais tout pour qu'elle aille bien. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de la perdre à nouveau ! Par pitié, non. Tout mais pas ça ! »**_

Dans l'infirmerie, Severus commençait à s'inquiéter du silence de la jeune femme. Soudain, sa voix résonna à nouveau dans sa tête :

_- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas osé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu provoquer un tel drame. Et tout ça sur un malentendu ! C'est injuste, c'était inutile et c'est de ma faute. J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour essayer de me racheter. S'il te plait, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

_- J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire. Peut-être que ça devait arriver, que ce n'est que la fatalité. Mais tu peux quand même faire une chose : rester à côté de moi et me parler. Je commence à avoir vraiment peur maintenant._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, _dit-il sans en penser un seul mot._ Raconte moi : où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?_

_- Je suis allée me cacher dans une forêt que je croyais déserte. J'y étais allé quand j'étais enfant, avec mon père. C'était probablement idiot de ma part car il a su me retrouver._

Les derniers mots d'Ava n'étaient que des murmures. Severus voyait bien qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Il n'avait qu'une peur : qu'elle s'endorme.

_- S'il te plait, parle moi encore. Raconte moi n'importe quoi mais ne t'arrête pas._

Cependant, Ava resta muette pendant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix semblait plus posée et son élocution moins difficile.

_- Je crois que je me sens mieux, j'ai l'impression d'être soulagée. Mais tu peux me dire d'où vient ce chant ?_

_- Un chant ? Je n'entends rien …_

_- Je pense avoir compris : ce soit être celui du phénix. Il est normal que tu ne l'entendes pas. Tu restes, toi. Mais tu ne m'oublieras pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Jamais, je ne pourrais pas t'oublier. Mais je t'en prie, cesse de parler comme ça. Tu me fais peur._

_- Il ne faut pas. Moi je n'ai plus peur, le phénix est là pour veiller sur moi. Il faut pourtant que tu saches que je t'aime et je te remercie de m'avoir apporté tant de bonheur. Je sais que ce ne sera probablement pas facile pour toi dans les jours à venir, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas te retirer du monde. Tu dois continuer à aller vers les autres. Je me sentirais mieux si je sais que tu aimeras à nouveau. Promets-le moi._

_- Ava, ne fais pas ça. Je refuse que tu me dises adieu !_

_- Alors promets !_

_- Je te jure tout ce que tu voudras mais reste encore avec moi, encore un peu._

_- Tu diras à Harry et Drago que je regrette de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps à leur consacrer et qu'ils me manqueront. Dis à Harry qu'il est destiné à faire de grandes choses et que même s'il se décourage, il ne devra jamais abandonner. Et dis à Drago que je le remercie de m'avoir ramenée, que j'ai foi en lui et que je sais que son cœur est bien plus pur que les autres ne le pensent._

_- Oui, je leur dirais. Je dirais tout ce que tu voudras, explique moi !_

_- Je n'aurais pas le temps, je sens qu'il est l'heure. Je t'aime tellement, tu vas me manquer plus que tout …_

_- Je t'aime aussi, Ava. J'ai encore tellement besoin de toi. Ava ? Ava ? …_

Severus se tut, conscient qu'Ava ne lui répondrait plus désormais. Elle était partie, pour de bon. Il se sentit alors vide et sans plus aucune envie. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait emmené avec elle son énergie vitale. Mais il savait très bien qu'il avait promis et qu'il devrait pourtant continuer à avancer, seul. A cet instant, il ne voyait pas quelle en était l'utilité. Il voulait mourir lui aussi et en y réfléchissant, il savait qu'il méritait de mourir. Il lui avait fait tant de mal que ça avait plus ou moins provoqué sa mort. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, il s'en voudrait toujours d'avoir détruit la seule belle chose de sa vie. Il ne serait plus jamais le même et il était certain qu'il ne serait plus jamais heureux. Alors à quoi bon vivre ?


	13. Adieux

Le lendemain, le professeur Dumbledore annonça la nouvelle de la mort d'Ava aux élèves. Beaucoup en furent affectés et l'ambiance au château fut morose toute la journée. Le soir venu, des funérailles furent organisées au cœur de la forêt interdite, lieu où Ava se sentait le plus à l'aise de son vivant. Les élèves, dont la présence n'était pas obligatoire, furent, malgré tout, presque tous présents. Ils avaient voulus rendre un dernier hommage à celle qui avait tenté de leur enseigner que nous ne sommes pas prisonniers d'une prédisposition mais libres de nos choix. Que chacun peut devenir exactement ce qu'il veut, malgré tout ce qui peut l'entourer.

Severus était assis devant le cercueil de sa bien-aimée, la tête basse, les yeux humides. Il était indifférent à la cérémonie, bien trop absorbé par ses souvenirs et ses regrets. Il vit néanmoins s'avancer un homme qui était manifestement le mage qui allait procéder à la mise en terre de son aimée. Il l'écouta vaguement faire un discours certainement élogieux, à la gloire d'Ava. Mais il savait pertinemment que cette dernière n'aurait pas aimé ce genre de démarche. Elle trouvait moche de n'honorer les gens qu'une fois morts. Severus sourit en repensant à l'anticonformisme de la jeune femme. Cette facette de sa personnalité aussi allait lui manquer.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque le mage prononça le mot « mort ». Il lisait un texte :

_**« Quand Merlin sera mon berger, je ne manquerais de rien. Dans de vertes prairies, Il me fera camper et Il me conduira au bord des eaux paisibles. Il restaurera mon âme et me dirigera dans les sentiers de la justice en faveur de Son nom. Devrais-je suivre la sombre vallée de la Mort, je ne craindrais aucun mal car Il sera avec moi ; Son soutien et Son appui seront ma consolation. Il dressera la table abondante devant moi, à la face des mes ennemis. Oui, le bonheur et la grâce m'accompagneront toute ma mort durant, et j'habiterais de longs jours dans Sa maison. »**_

Lorsque le mage eut terminé, il pointa sa baguette sur le cercueil qui se souleva instantanément. Il le dirigea vers son dernier lieu où il l'ensevelit. Lorsque le cercueil fut recouvert, le mage agita à nouveau sa baguette et une dalle noire se forma au dessus du monticule de terre. Severus se leva alors et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il ne réussit pas à pleurer tant sa peine oppressait sa poitrine. Il finit enfin par trouver le sommeil, tard dans la nuit, apaisé car il avait trouvé la solution. Il avait pris sa décision.

Le lendemain matin, Severus ne se montra pas. Il ne vint ni dans la Grande Salle ni même donner ses cours. Le professeur Dumbledore s'en étonna car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Severus de s'absenter sans prévenir. Le professeur Dumbledore, après avoir vérifié le cachot de Severus qui s'avéra vide, se présenta à la porte de la chambre du sorcier. Il pensait que Severus était certainement trop malheureux pour vouloir affronter le monde extérieur si peu de temps après cette épreuve. Pourtant, il eut beau frapper, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se permit alors d'entrer et trouva une pièce impeccablement rangée mais dépouillée de tout effet personnel. Le professeur Dumbledore commença à se demander si Severus n'avait pas abandonné l'école, ce qui aurait pu se comprendre étant donné la quantité de souvenirs associés à la jeune femme qu'il devait y avoir. Mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas ça. Quelque chose qui lui laissait présager le pire.

Le professeur Dumbledore suivit alors son instinct et se rendit sur la tombe d'Ava. Comme il l'avait pressenti, Severus s'y trouvait. Il paraissait allongé aux côtés de sa bien-aimée, ignorant les éléments qui les séparaient. Un sourire s'étirait sur son visage mais, en le regardant de plus près, le vieil homme constata que ce sourire avait quelque chose de froid. Aux côtés de Severus se trouvait une fiole vide et une lettre. Le professeur Dumbledore comprit alors que ses doutes étaient fondés et que Severus s'était donné la mort, par amour. Il prit la lettre et y lut :

_**« Je suis navré d'avoir été aussi lâche mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une seule raison de rester, ni la force, ni même l'envie de le faire. Ne m'en veuillez pas, je sais qu'elle, elle m'a pardonné. Ne soyez pas tristes de mon départ. Réjouissez-vous plutôt car moi, désormais, je suis heureux. Je la vois s'avancer vers moi, elle vient me chercher. Je n'ai plus peur de ce qui pourrait advenir car je sais qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne serais plus jamais seul. Un monde meilleur s'offre à moi mais pour l'atteindre, je dois vous quitter. Je dois m'en aller car elle m'attend. Nous nous reverrons surement. Adieu.**_

_**Severus. »**_


End file.
